


Семейное дело

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Comedy, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: В благородном семействе Малфоев пропал наследник.И вредный аврор Поттер не желает его искать.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Семейное дело

Вредноскоп, поблёскивая серебристыми гранями, перекатывался на полке между двенадцатым уложением административного права и подшивкой закрытых дел за прошлый год. Над патлатой головой господина главного аврора наворачивал круги бумажный самолётик.

Вязкую тишину нарушало поскрипывание пера и редкие приглушённые ругательства. За заколдованным окном тихо шелестела листва деревьев, яркое солнце заливало бескрайние зелёные луга и пшеничное поле, и эта пастораль выбивалась аляповатым пятном на серой стене.

Унылое течение рабочего понедельника прервала резко распахнувшаяся и грохнувшая о стену дверь. В кабинет влетел разъярённый посетитель. Главный аврор, не поднимая головы от бумаг, поморщился и ругнулся сквозь зубы.

— Не смей меня игнорировать, ты, ленивый мерзавец!

— Выбирай выражения, пока я тебя не оштрафовал за неуважение к представителю правоохранительных органов, — буркнул мерзавец, отложил перо, выпрямился в своём кресле и сложил руки на столе. — Только не говори, что опять...

— Попробуй оштрафуй! Я на тебя жалобу подам, за неисполнение обязанностей! — вспылил буйный посетитель, размашистым шагом пересёк кабинет и выложил на стол пергамент с несколькими строчками. — У меня заявление...

— Малфой, ты достал, — прервал его главный аврор, скрестил руки на груди, смерил мрачным взглядом исподлобья. — Я не приму заявление. Сам ищи своего наследничка!

— Ты обязан, Потти. Это твоя работа! — вскричал тот и стиснул в кулаке фамильную трость.

— Это твой сын! — рявкнул в ответ Поттер, машинально отшатнулся от взлетевшей трости, взмахом палочки уничтожил заявление и вышел из-за стола. — И ты не хуже меня знаешь, что он просто сбежал из дома. Что и неудивительно: от тебя любой бы сбежал.

Малфой грохнул тростью о стол. Бледное хорёчье лицо скривилось и пошло уродливыми красными пятнами. Но пантомима не возымела успеха: бессердечный аврор накинул верхнюю мантию и попытался протиснуться к выходу. Лакированная трость преградила ему путь.

— Проваливай, Малфой.

— Не раньше, чем ты примешь в работу моё заявление.

— Не приму, — Поттер оттолкнул трость, предупредительно стиснул запястье, когда незадачливый папаша потянулся к его воротнику, и прошёл к двери. — Твой сын — совершеннолетний, может гулять допоздна и даже с плохими мальчиками.

— Поттер! — крикнул Малфой уже у него за спиной, помедлил и сменил тон на драматически заунывный: — Ты ведь тоже отец! Наши сыновья учились вместе. Представь, если бы твой мальчик пропал…

Стрелка на министерских часах перевалила за полдень. Заколдованный циферблат будто гримасничал в насмешку, солнечные зайчики отскакивали от серебристых стрелок и плясали по серым стенам. Поттер так и застыл у двери, с силой вцепившись в латунную, натёртую до блеска ручку. Вздохнул, мысленно сосчитал до пяти и обратно, снова выругался и развернулся.

— Малфой, мой сын не сбегает из дома, — медленно заговорил он, заталкивая куда поглубже раздражение, — потому что я не заставляю его жениться на какой-то чистокровной кобыле.

И снова полные скорби глаза сошлись в узкие щёлки, хорёк натурально оскалился, как перед атакой, перехватил трость и процедил:

— Я твоих советов по воспитанию не спрашивал, Потти. Найди моего сына!

— И пальцем не шевельну, — фыркнул тот, посторонился, открыл дверь нараспашку и кивнул на выход. — Мне авроров вызвать или сам уйдёшь? 

***

Стрелки на министерских часах давно разминулись на шестёрке, и теперь часовая уверенно подползала к семи. За волшебным окном неутомимое солнце так и палило по луговой зелени и золотистой пшенице, и в кабинете было светло, как днём, а за дверью между тем давно повисла звенящая тишина. Все кабинеты, помимо одного в торце, опустели, и только главный аврор всё заполнял министерские формуляры.

Дверь со скрипом приотворилась. Тихие размеренные шаги. Деликатное покашливание. Господин главный аврор скрипнул зубами и титаническим усилием воли удержался от того, чтобы побиться лбом о стол.

— Добрый день, мистер Поттер, — атласной лентой обернулся вокруг его горла мягкий тихий голос.

— Добрый день, мистер Малфой.

— Мы можем поговорить?

— О вашем внуке? — скорбно уточнил Поттер и решился наконец поднять отчаянный взгляд на позднего посетителя.

— Не то чтобы у нас много других тем для разговоров, — протянул тот светским тоном, взмахом палочки придвинул к столу один из стульев для посетителей и расселся, как на чёртовом троне. — Но можем и погоду обсудить.

— Мистер Малфой, это ведь ваш законопроект завтра в Визенгамоте рассматривают? — елейным голосом перебил его Поттер, отложил перо и демонстративно потёр поблёкший шрам на лбу. — Я вообще-то не думал его комментировать, но могу ведь и сказать пару слов.

— Угрожаете, мистер Поттер? — Малфой белозубо улыбнулся, закинул ногу на ногу и сложил руки на колене. — А вы, погляжу, отрастили зубы за последние годы.

— Приходится.

— Мистер Поттер, мой сын… бывает излишне резок, к сожалению. Я допустил немало промахов в его воспитании, — Люциус на секунду отвернулся, горестно вздохнул и вновь выпрямился, состроил скорбную физиономию, опустил наглый взгляд в пол. — Но мы все просто переживаем о Скорпиусе. Мальчик юн, порывист и несколько неосмотрителен, такой уж возраст. Не хотелось бы, чтобы за свою юность он заплатил уж слишком высокую цену.

— Уверен, с внуком вы учли все промахи, которые допустили в воспитании сына, и Скорпиус вырос достойным юношей, вполне способным позаботиться о себе.

— Разумеется, но…

— Мистер Малфой, вам давно обвинений не предъявляли? — господин главный аврор прищурился и сверкнул зелёными глазами поверх очков, от чего скромный проситель заметно поёжился. Поттер приподнялся в своём кресле и наклонился вперёд над столом. — В хранении там всякого незаконного или в сбыте?

Малфой дёрнул бесцветной губой, рванулся было вперёд, но вовремя сдержался, кивнул и выскочил из кабинета. 

***

В министерском атриуме царила мертвенная тишина. Только зелёные костры полыхали в каминах да плясали изумрудные отблески на чёрном мраморе. Господин главный аврор поднял ворот верхней мантии, затянул потуже застёжку с алой литерой «А» и быстрым шагом прошёл к камину. Но, как назло, уже у самой решётки его перехватила за локоть узкая ухоженная ладонь с тонким ободком обручального кольца на безымянном пальце.

— Мистер Поттер... мне бы не хотелось беспокоить вас лишний раз, но я же мать, и материнское сердце…

— Даже не пытайтесь, Астория, — он осторожно отстранился, развернулся и смерил тяжёлым взглядом стоявшую перед ним страдающую мать с большими, полными непролитых слёз глазами. — Второй раз я на это не поведусь.

— Но Скорпи же мой сын! Мой бедный мальчик…

— Ну так объясните отцу и деду этого мальчика, что принуждать к заключению брака в МагБритании незаконно, — раздражённо перебил Поттер, попятился, безуспешно попытался оторвать цепкие ручонки от своей мантии. — Или свяжите его и посадите на цепь в подвале. Словом, сами разбирайтесь. А я поисками Скорпиуса по барам и кабакам сыт по горло. Нагуляется и вернётся ваш мальчик.

— Но если с ним что-то случится… — всхлипнула несчастная мать и крепче сграбастала в наманикюренные коготки аврорскую мантию. — Я так переживаю! Мой бедный мальчик…

Астория явно намеревалась выставить ещё пару аргументов, но проворный главный аврор наконец отвоевал свою мантию и тут же юркнул к камину.

— Вам ли не знать о материнской любви, Гарри!

Поттер вздохнул и застыл.

Он смерил тоскливым взглядом бодрые зелёные язычки колдовского пламени, до которых и оставалось-то шага два, вздохнул и вновь развернулся к блестящим, полным слёз материнским очам, которые вдруг, всего на секунду, в отсветах каминных огней, померещились ему зелёными.

Гарри понурился, опустил обтянутые алым плечи и скорбным тоном чрезвычайно замордованного служащего протянул:

— Миссис Малфой, на той неделе я вытаскивал вашего Скорпиуса из подпольного бойцовского клуба.

— Вот видите! — всплеснула руками Астория и промокнула глаза батистовым платочком с вышивкой. — Вы только представьте, что с ним что-то случится!

— А «что-то» действительно случилось! — откликнулся Поттер и машинально поёжился: кости с того случая ещё ломило. — С тремя парнями, которые вышли против вашего мальчика; с мантикорой, которую он уложил без палочки, и со мной, когда я по дурости полез на ринг этого бедного мальчика вытаскивать якобы из смертельной опасности. С нами много чего, знаете ли, случилось. А вот с кем ничего не случилось — так это со Скорпиусом!

— Господин аврор.

Он стянул очки и потёр переносицу.

— Ничем не могу помочь, миссис Малфой. Обращайтесь к дежурному.

Он наконец шагнул в камин и буркнул адрес. Сквозь пелену зелёного пламени ещё мелькнуло напоследок перекошенное лицо, но его быстро сменила мрачная, заставленная антикварной мебелью гостиная.

— Добро пожаловать домой, хозяин Гарри. Что желаете на ужин?

— Я не голоден, спасибо, — на ходу отмахнулся тот, бросил Кричеру верхнюю мантию и почти бегом поднялся на второй этаж, пролетел по коридору до спальни и едва не выбил дверь.

— Оу, это ты так по мне соскучился?

— Это меня так задолбали твои родственнички! — рявкнул Поттер, рванул мантию так, что едва не оторвал застёжки, пропустил волосы сквозь пальцы и медленно выдохнул. — К вечеру я готов был лично тебя за шкирку в мэнор притащить.

Скорпиус подкрался со спины, скользнул руками по плечам, слегка разминая, потёрся носом о шею и прижался всем телом, горячий, уютный и пахнущий ванилью и корицей.

— А я ужасно по тебе соскучился, — промурлыкал он Поттеру в шею и скользнул руками по бокам, на живот и ниже. — Весь день скучал, представляешь?

— Скорпиус, — простонал Поттер, протяжно вздохнул, но всё же выпутался из кольца ласковых рук, отступил на пару шагов. — Не мог бы ты заглядывать домой хоть иногда? Или записку там оставлять? Иначе твоё семейство мне работать не даст.

— В самом деле думаешь, что моих любимых родителей успокоила бы записка: «Уехал трахаться с господином главным аврором»?

Их спор прервал стук в окно. Гарри чертыхнулся, впустил в комнату малфоевского филина и забрал у него письмо. Предсказуемо — от Нарциссы.

« _Уважаемый мистер Поттер._

_Вы разумный и взрослый человек._

_Будьте любезны, донесите до моего внука, что он может проводить время как угодно и с кем угодно, но вечером во вторник должен явиться на приём к бельгийскому послу._

_Можно даже в компании с вами, но обязательно в приличествующем виде. Желательно в той мантии маренго, которую он должен был забрать у портного ещё на прошлой неделе._

_Полагаюсь на ваше благоразумие,_

_Нарцисса Малфой_ ».

— Бабушка? — с улыбкой переспросил Скорпиус и, не дожидаясь ответа, заглянул через плечо в пергамент, хмыкнул. — Чёрт, и правда забыл про портного.

— Иногда меня пугает её осведомлённость, — передёрнулся Поттер, потянулся было обнять вертлявого малфоёныша, но тот ловко поднырнул у него под рукой и выскочил из спальни.

— Это ничего, ты привыкнешь, — бросил он напоследок и крикнул уже в коридоре: — Кричер! Что там с ужином? 


End file.
